Secrecy
by Olympos
Summary: I was kidnapped, bought and sold just for the amusement of this man? I didn't want to accept, but you can't stop nor lie to your feelings; I love him, but I can't be with him. I have to escape. NAR/SESS Yaoi Rape alert in later chapies :3


**YEHEY! A SES/NAR FANFIC! WHO DOESN'T LOVE THIS PAIR? I LOVE THIS PAIR!~~~  
>Okk, so I think imma do hardcore yaoi in the next chapter, but I might not upload so soon coz I'm working on Remember Me~<br>OOC, and any mistakes PLEASE INFORM ME!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No way in hell do I won Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER ONE<span>_  
><strong>

_I remember that name clearly. It lingers in my body haunting me, Secrecy, a private club which sells 'toys' – boy toys. I had been forced there unwillingly. I had been bought unwillingly. I had been played with unwillingly. I was humiliated, tortured, alone and helpless. I hope someday I will forget everything that had happened, but I know I won't. And I will NEVER forget the man who bought me; his eyes so dark and ominous. Resist, but it only made things harder, like adding fuel to the fire. He was strong, clever and persuasive. Being stuck with him made you no choice. Everything went his way, until I escaped. He couldn't have me. He __**never **__owned me, at least I thought anyways. I am in no place to say he didn't. I fell in love with him, but regardless of my feelings, I knew I couldn't stay. If I had told him my feelings, he'd never accept it. After all, I'm just a toy. I won't be chained down, but if I ever met him again I know I will be. _

_Before you told me that whatever I do I'll never forget about what happened, so worry not because I never will, Naraku. _

* * *

><p>"Now, gentlemen! For our next merchandise for tonight is a cute young man just in his 16's." The announcer did his job as always and as proud. The red curtains opened and the Carriers carried out a young man in; he was so small, but had incredibly fair skinned - just seeing so little of the boy made the men drool. In no time at all bids shot out: "50 million! 55 million! 70 million!" Not all of the buyers bidded, some just watched, entertained<p>

A man sitting near the back chuckled, "Poor boy. So many of those dirty pigs want him." He swirled the expensive wine, "When are you ever going to bid, Naraku? Are you just here because you're bored?"

"None of those youngsters are suited for me, Onigumo." Naraku claimed, always sounding so laid back and cocky. He leaned back in his chair, amused as the final bid was taken, "That stupid fool. Paying 150 million for a _kid."_

Onigumu tutted, "As picky as always, Naraku. Like a girl with her shoes."

"Picky or not, at least I am not a man whore." Naraku shot back.

"So easy to get your panties in a knot." Onigumo grinned as he sipped his wine. Things were not going good here. If these two got in a fight it'd be the beginning of WWIII.

"Do not start with me, Oni-"

"Sirs, have any of our merchandises pleased you?" A young employee appeared before them with a new set of wine. Ah, Bankotsu's lover, Jakotsu; the transvestite.

"They are as exquisite as always, but don't you ever have different… types?" Onigumo questioned. He and Naraku were always here. They were well-known and everyone knew they were powerful. They owned businesses around the world and their wallets always full. "My friend here doesn't seem to be too pleased with these 'kids', as he would describe them."

"No sir, but I will be sure to inform, Bankotsu-sama."

"No need for that. We are acquaintances with Bankotsu. We might have a little chat with him."

"Oh no, I insist. I will be….. accompanying him later on." And with that he left, placing the wine on their table. It was true that this club always had the same types of boys; thin, fair skinned, slim and small. What Naraku wanted was someone with spunk, someone who was tall, slim, fair skinned, well build, beautiful not cute and someone who would literally take his breath away. This club hadn't offered that, yet.

"You should be happy. You might get what you want – no, you will get what you want~" Onigumo hummed, excited to envision what type of man this would be.

"Hmph." Was all Naraku responed. Onigumo grinned as he took a quick glance at Naraku. He seems like he didn't care, but inside he was truly excited. Would he finally be able to get some enjoyment in this boring life of his?

* * *

><p>"Haaah… Nhhhh…" Bankotsu prodded his thumb at his darling employee's swollen nipple. "Bankotsu-sama…. Naraku-sama and Onigumo-sama – ahnnn…. re-requests for something – new…" Jakotsu arched his head back as Bankotsu slammed in him.<p>

"Oh, do they now?" He pulled out and thrusted in again, earning a hot, loud moan from Jakotsu. He trailed down Jakotsu's neck with his tongue, then to his collarbone and started to nibble at it.

"AH! …Yes…" Jakotsu moaned as he felt pressure from down and up.

"Hmm, was that to my question?" Bankotsu breathed at his chest, teasing him. Jakotsu loved it when Bankotsu was like this with him, it made everything feel so much pleasurable. He only managed to nod. "Ride me." Bankotsu demanded pulling Jakotsu up so now he was straddling over him. "Kaien!" A big man with a black suit came in. "Bring me someone different, a request from some precious friends of mine."

"Of course, Bankotsu-sama."

Jakotsu leaned in and kissed with Bankotsu. The other employees knew they were lovers. They did not care, after all this is Secrecy.

* * *

><p>"Ok class. That's it for today. Remember to study your notes for the test on Monday." The teacher dismissed the class.<p>

Sesshomaru packed his books and walked out of the class. He's currently studying business in Reiden University, a very elite school where only the smart and the rich can enter. It is well-known across Japan and only some can enter with a scholarship. For Sesshomaru this was no challenge, he is one of the smartest through-out all of Japan and it is an absolute for the heir of the Inui Corporation. Failure was not a choice. His father was nice, but strict and as the oldest child in the family he would inherit the business, so he had to be ready in every perspective.

Sesshomaru did not mind being the heir, but he'd rather not be. These were the only times when he wished he was Inuyasha. Inuyasha goes to another elite university, but for sports. He attends Jonen with his soccer team mates. The university practically pleaded their father for Inuyasha to attend their school because they would also be investing Jonen Uni. Being the oldest was not always the best.

Sesshomaru heard running footsteps behind him and he could already guess who it was, "SESSHOMARU!" His friend leaped at him, but failed as he dodged to the left.

"Jaken, please do not televise your stupidity across the whole school." Sesshomaru looked at his friend sprawled on the floor.

Jaken was one of his few friends. Sesshomaru was hard to approach, he just seemed too much of a high status to the other people, so they felt self-conscious, but he was obviously popular among both sexes. Look at all the people that look at him with lust.

"Quick as ever, but I was so close this time." Jaken got up rubbing his nose as he faceplanted on the floor just a couple of seconds ago, "Sooooo, wanna watch a movie?" He wrapped his arm around Seshomaru's shoulder.

"Please restrain from making me look homosexual." Sesshomaru warned plainly and shrugged his friend's arm off, "And I can't. My family and I are going out for dinner tonight to celebrate my brother and his team mate's contract."

"Boo, you whore." Jaken pouted, "Fine, I'll go ask Rin-chan then! See ya'!"

Sesshomaru gestured a wave to his friend. "Now he's reciting lines from Mean Girls?" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, shaking his head. "I'm not a whore though.." Despite what Jaken calls Sesshomaru, he didn't care. It was hard to get along with him and Jaken and his actions entertained him.

Sesshomaru walked out of the school building and through the gates. His father had bought him an apartment close by. No matter what he refused to live in their house. Sesshomaru didn't want to take the subway nor have someone drive him to school, so they bought him an apartment – a classy one at that – where he could just walk the distance.

A black Mercedes was parked near the university. Kaien had sent out others to 'scout' new merchandise at different locations. There was no luck at the moment, until a flash of silver passed by the black windows of the Mercedes.

"Yes, father. I remember the dinner… I have my clothes planned out already… Trans-"

"Excuse me young man, but I think you might have dropped this." Kaien interrupted Sesshomaru, eager to see his appearance. Sesshomaru turned around and Kaien choked at his breath as gold eyes shot at him, _'This – he is perfect!' _Kaien was baffled by the beauty of Sesshomaru. **(A/N: He's is SOOOOO hot, ne? Eeek~)**

Sesshomaru reached out slender fingers and took the pen to study it, "I'm sorry, but –" Purple gas emitted from the pen; his vision blurred and tilted and before he knew it he was falling, but caught by Kaien. Blackness overlapped him.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry and take him in." Kaien instructed the two other men with him. They got out from the car and carried Sesshomaru in. "Call Bankotsu-sama and inform him we got one."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>*Tootle daddle~ Tootle daddle~ Tootle daddle~* Bankotsu's cell phone rang. "Yellow? ~ ….Oh, I see… Rare, huh?" He walked over to the table and poured himself some wine. Jakotsu lay sleeping in bed.<p>

"Of course. Are you escorting him now? …. Ok, magnificent… I'm thrilled to see him. Keep up the good work. There will be a reward for you later on." Bankotsu closed his phone and set it down on his bed side table. He sat on the bed, laughing to himself. Now will Naraku finally bid?

Jakotsu awoke from his lover's laughter, "Bankotsu-sama, did something good happen?" he asked drowsily.

"Yes, something very good. Sleep more, my love." He landed a peck on Jakotsu's cheek and walked out of the room.

"Go, carry him in that room and place him on the bed. Bankotsu-sama will be coming soon."

The two men who carried Sesshomaru carefully set him down. They can't harm this very, very precious toy can they?

The bedroom door shot open and Bankotsu walked in, in his fresh suit. "Bankotsu-sama. This is him." Kaien indicated to Sesshomaru. Bankotsu stalked to the bed side and hovered over the unconscious man.

"Woohoo! This is him?" Bankotsu whistled, "He is indeed different. Inject him with a drug. We can't have him going on a rampage when he wakes up, oh and confiscate any stuff he has." Bankotsu practically skipped out of the room, "SO MUCH BIDDINGS TONIGHT~" The three men heard their Boss's singing fade in the corridor.

"He is so weird…."

Bankotsu walked in the club's bar and dialled Onigumo's number. He kept failing on purpose, because he enjoyed the beeping sound the phone was making until he decided to get on with business.

The phone rang three times until someone finally picked up, "Onigumo!" Bankotsu shouted through the phone.

"_I don't think you need to use a megaphone on the phone."_

Bankotsu laughed at Onigumo's humour. Oh, how he loved it. "I have a surprise for you and Naraku~"

"_Oh? Now that's a surprise coming from you."_

"Heyyy, what's that supposed to mean?"

"_Nothing, nothing. Now get on with it."_

"A JEM!"

"_I have lots of those."_

"No, no, no. I have what you requested!"

"_Oh, that is indeed a surprise."_

"Yes, my boys did a good job in sniffing this one out. You dudes definitely need to come tonight."

"_Intriguing. Ok, I'll see you tonight. Be there as early as I can!"_

"HOLD ON!" Bankotsu just said in the nick of time, "You better drag Naraku's ass here."

"_With pleasure." _Onigumo chuckled.

"Argh, you know what I mean."

"_Of course. I'm going to hand up now. 321!" _*Beeeep*

"I wonder if he knows how to count, _**properly.**_"

* * *

><p>Secrecy opened at eight. There were lots of male 'shoppers' pouring in, eager to get a sit. Standing up for hours was a pain. If you sat down it was out of style in this club, you'd look like an elementary student.<p>

Napkins, plates, forks, spoons, knives and vases with flowers in them were neatly set up on the tables. The lights had been reduced so it had more of a homey feeling and the stage would stand out even more. There were twice as much staff and bartenders, because it was announced there would be different types of male merchandise tonight. It worked well. They had at least twice as much 'shoppers' tonight and hell, it was gonna be a good one.

Backstage one stylist was responsible for one selling boy. They had to pretty them up and make them look irresistible, more bids and more money. They all had chains on them to make them look more erotic and according to the stylist's tastes they would wear different clothing's: some wore just briefs, some were naked and wore S&M equipment, they would even wet fully clothed boys to make the water stick to their skin so that the nipples were cold and erect so it could be seen through the top. This made the buyers want to get their hands on them.

Sesshomaru had been slowly waking up. The stylist in charge of him was, Ayame, was just dreamingly staring at the semi-unconscious Sesshomaru, "What a beautiful 'maiden'. I've been staring at him for minutes now and I can't seem to find anything else to –_" _Ayame jumped up as an idea struck him, his abrupt suddenness caused Bankotsu who was standing behind him to slightly jump, "He will wear a long, white kimono, silk or whatever just get him one. No under wear, hair slightly platted. Leave his cheeks flushed like that." He ordered the staff to get what he just said ready, "OH! And get a blind fold. Bankotsu we only chain his hands and we need him to be a little sleepy on stage. It'll help make him look more… submissive."

"Roger that." Bankotsu saluted.

"Ahhh! I can just imagine him look like a Moon Maiden! All dressed in white and that amazing silver hair of his just shinin' under the spotlight!" Ayame squealed jumping up and down.

Onigumo and Naraku sat at their usual table, near the back. No one ever sat here but them; it was always reserved for the two. This time people were surprised that Naraku had a brief case with him. What was in it was… money, loads of money, "Onigumo, this _thing _better be worth it." Naraku hissed.

"Hey if it isn't, don't blame me. Shout your poisonous tongue at Bankotsu, he said we _had _to come." Onigumo took a seat then followed by Naraku, "And don't call a human being a 'thing', that's very mean." Onigumo faked a pout.

"Don't do that it's ve-"

"HEY BRO'S!" Bankotsu loudly greeted them as he walked over, "Glad you came!" He seated himself on the seat between the two.

"Bankotsu, this _boy _better be worth it." Naraku menaced.

Bankotsu looked at him real quick then faced Onigumo quickly, completely ignoring Naraku, "Why yo-!"

"Soooo, how are you, man whore?" Completely ignoring the fact that Naraku was so dangerous he could stab the knife in his shoulder.

Onigumo gawked idly at something, while Bankotsu stared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, where you asking me?" He said mockingly.

"No, I wasn't. In fact, I was asking Naraku, because he's suck a man whore, ya know?" Bankotsu joked, "Yes, I was."

Onigumo shrugged being completely honest, "You know, picked up that and that, then end with a big BANG!"

"Childish fools." Naraku said.

Bankotsu hit Naraku on the head, oh no he didn't! "You'll be thanking me later on, Naraku. I've – well Kaien – kidnapped (teehee) him for you. I didn't meet you privately coz you may not want him. His good merchandise, so if you don't want him, he'll be sold to the others."

Naraku shot up, "DID YOU J-?"

"Ladies – IF any are out there – and gentlemen!" Poor Naraku always getting interrupted, "Goodnight! **(A/N: LOL, that sounds weird..) **Tonight, our club owner has gathered up some new little toys. They are different, but if you still like our old toys, we have some stocked backstage. But, we guarantee you'll be BIDDING, BIDDING, BIDDING! Now first up…."

The three continued their conversation. "Now Naraku, sit down. Calm yo' tits." Bankotsu beckoned.

Naraku took a sit, but he wasn't calm, "MAYBE I can IF you stop being so irritating."

"Geez man, you need to control your temper." Onigumo said.

"We know him, if he finds something he likes and get it, foowieee, he'll _always _be in a good mood. Well, if she/he is obedient." Bankotsu added.

Naraku said nothing to this. If he back talked he'd get more irritated and they were right. His temper was short and what Bankotsu said was true. From then on, everything between the three just went silent and the atmosphere felt awkward. They watched as boy after boy was sold. Highest bid went up to 600 million yen for an 18 year old boy.

"Hmm, not bad." Naraku commented. Unlucky for him the other two heard.

"WOAH! THE EVER SO PICKY NARAKU ACTUALLY GAVE A COMMENT." Bankotsu quietly announced.

"Breaking news! Breaking news!" Onigumo joined, speaking robotically.

'_God, I swear you two are more childish than kindergartens.' _Naraku thought ignoring the two.

Boy after boy went; the club had probably made more than 5 billion yen.

"HE should be coming up after this one." Bankotsu said.

The two watched as Naraku slightly leaned forward. He was truly intrigued by the man Bankotsu spoke so highly of.

"NOW! Gentlemen. Get your cheques ready for the last one!" Deep murmurs and gasps were waving through the bidders as the Carriers carried Sesshomaru out. His loose, platted silver hair swung freely as he was carried on the chair placed on the centre on the stage. It reflected silver shines as the light hit it. As soon as he was placed on the chair the audience got a better look. His skin looked so fresh, white and silky. He was tall, had a good build, not too thin but slim. His legs were so slender and creamy. The white kimono he wore was tied loosely and granted people a teasing little pipsqueak at his muscular chest and well-toned abs. Sesshomaru's head was slightly arched back revealing a long, flawless neck. His face was flushed and he was breathing faintly heavily, with the blindfold added he look so erotic. Naraku's eyes widened and he slowly stood up. It was as if Sesshomaru's beauty was driving him in, even Onigumo sharply jumped.

'_Amusing.' _Bankotsu chuckled at himself silently.

"I had wondered why the curtains were sky blue tonight, now I knew why; a moon surrounded by the night." Naraku said.

'_Bingo~' _Bankotsu was smiling, sipping his wine, _'Will Onigumo bid, too? Most likely. He sleeps with just about anyone after all.'_

"Sesshomaru Inui, 19 years. Look at him. I can only say the BEST we've ever had and to add to that his genitalia AND posterior are unused. You could own him fo-"

"500 million yen!" A bidder shot out, not waiting for another to claim him.

"600 million!"

"700 million!"

"750!"

"Hurry Naraku~ You might not make it in time~" Bankotsu teased.

"You think _**I **_will lose to the poor?" Naraku asked cockier than ever, "1 billion yen!"

The crowd gasped as Naraku skipped 250 million yen. He wanted Sesshomaru bad.

"But, I'm not the poor…." Onigumo said quietly, "1.5 billion!" He shot back. The rest couldn't top this; these two were elite business men.

"2 billion!" Naraku countered.

"3 billion, IN BY TONIGHT!" Everyone was taken by this, but Naraku didn't waver.

"Hmph, you won't give will you?" Naraku said, now he was striding towards the stage with his briefcase. He opened it and notes of millions fell out, "6.5 billion, _**cash**_."

* * *

><p><strong>AND FINALLY NARAKU BIDS! WOOT~! Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. I know I'm working on anther story, but I just couldn't lose this idea :3 So yah.<br>Want me to continue or stop? I couldn't really care, it's up to you guys. Anyways, it's 4am now soooo... adios!**

**Thx for reviews btw :D  
><strong>


End file.
